could it be love
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Bertemu dan langsung menjadi kekasih, itulah yang dilakukan yunho kepada jae. Apakah kisah mereka memiliki akhir yang indah? :: Oneshoot :: Newbie :: DNDL ::


Could it be love...

This ff is my story, okay :)

Waning boys love/yaoi/

-Setiap kisah memiliki akhir. Aku berharap kisah kita akan berakhir bahagia- Kim Jaejoong

*Note all JAE POV

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Disebuah sekolah yang cukup luas, atau mungkin dapat dikatakan mewah.

Pagi ini seperti biasa rutinitas pagi hari biasanya, adanya acara upacara bendera. Jika biasanya aku tidak datang terlambat maka sekarang terbalik, aku datang terlambat.

'Semoga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku datang terlambat' Kataku dalam hati.

Segeralah aku bergegas pergi menuju lapangan untuk upacara bendera. Tanpa memperhatikan jalanan sekitar, aku terus berlari tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah mencoba untuk membolos dan menabraknya

Brukkkk

"Ah~ mianhae... Mianhaee" Ucapku tulus seraya menundukkan kepalaku

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lembut

Aku pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati sesosok pria yang tampan, berkharisma dan lembut. Dapat kuakui bahwa sosok yang satu ini sangat sempurna, jika aku dapat mengklasifikasikannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanyanya lembut

"Ah~ mianhae, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanyaku pelan

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya mau membolos dalam upacara hari ini" Ucapnya tanpa ragu

"Mwo?! Membolos?! Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Anggaplah aku sedang malas. Kau mau menemaniku membolos?" Tanyanya lembut

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu. Kita membolos saja lagipula aku juga datang terlambat" Ucapku pelan

"Baiklah, ayooo" Jawabnya lembut

Dan kami segera berjalan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Tentu hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, mengingat aku adalah si culun kim jaejoong dan dirinya adalan jung yunho. Jung yunho kebanggan sekolah.

Kami pun berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempatku melepas penatku.

"Jadi, kau sih kim jaejoong yang culun itu?" Tanyanya tak percaya

"Yaa itu aku" Ucapku pelan sambil sesekali membetulkan kacamataku

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat? Bukankah kau adalah makhluk displin disekolah?" Tanyanya kaget

"Apa itu makhluk displin? Aku hanya terlambat bangun" Ucapku pelan

"Tidak bisa dipercaya... Makhluk displin ternyata bisa terlambat juga" Ucapnya kaget sekaligus tidak percaya

"Mwo?! Tega sekali kau mengataiku makhluk displin" Ucapku sebal

Tanpa menyadari bahwa yunho masi ada diatap bersamaku, segeralah aku membuka kacamataku dan sambil sesekali membereskan rambutku yang tertiup angin. Pemandangan itu pun langsung menjadi tontonan bagi yunho.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik jika tidak memakainya" Ucapnya lembut

"Mwo?! Aku tidaklah cantik tapi tampan" Jawabku pelan

"Sungguh jae, kau sungguh cantik jika tidak memakai kacamata itu" Jawabnya lembut

"Tapi jika aku tidak memakainya maka aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas" Jawabku pelan

"Kalau begitu, setiap bersamaku kau tidak boleh memakainya" Jawabnya tegas

"Tapi..." Kataku pelan

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" Ucapnya tegas

Yunho dengan segera mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan mulai mengecup pipiku.

"Mulai hari ini kau kekasihku. Tidak ada bantahan dan tapi-tapian." Ucapnya tegas

Aku yang tadinya mencoba untuk membantahnya pun mengurungkan niatku, mengingat ucapannya yang tegas itu.

Tanpa terasa hari berlalu dengan cepatnya, kini tibalah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah.

Segeralah aku memasukkan beberapa bukuku kedalam tas dan berjalan pulang. Tanpa menyadari bahwa hari sudah sore, aku terus berjalan kearah tempat parkiran. 'Ahjussi han pasti sudah menungguku' Kataku dalam hati

"Jae tunggu" Teriak seseorang menghampiriku

Segeralah aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok yunho yang tengah berlari kearahku.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Aku tadi habis dari kelas, ini baru mau pulang. Kau sendiri habis darimana?" Jawabku lembut

"Aku? Biasa habis latihan basket. Kita pulang bersama yaaa" Jawabnya lembut

"Boleh tapi ahjussi han pasti sudah menungguku" Jawabku pelan

"Suru dia pulang saja, dan katakan bahwa kau akan pulang bersamaku" Pintanya lembut

"Tapi..." Jawabku pelan

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku tunggu kau di parkiran yaaa" Jawabnya lembut

Aku pun segera mengabari ahjussi han.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, sekolah gempar dengan berita jadiannya aku dengan yunho. Seluruh murid seakan tidak percaya, yunho yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolah memiliki kekasih yang culun seperti aku.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka iri padaku, tapi ada juga yang tidak suka dan menjelek-jelekkan aku.

"Kau tahu si cupu itu sudah jadian dengan yunho" Seru salah seorang siswa

"Mwo?! Tidak bisa dipercaya, apa yang sudah diberikan si cupu itu pada yunho? Apakah tubuhnya? Atau jangan-jangan yunho sudah dipelet?" Jawab salah seorang siswa

"Bisa jadi, kalau tidak masa iaaa yunho mau dengan si cupu itu lagipula si cupu itu apa bagusnya coba?" Seru salah seorang siswa

Tak lama pun gerombolan para siswi yang tadi mengobrol menoleh kearahku dengan yunho. Dimana saat ini suasana kantin menjadi ramai lantaran yunho memaksaku untuk makan bersamanya.

"Baby... Suapi aku dengan bekalmu yaaa" Ucap yunho manja

"Baby? Baiklah... Aku suapi... Ayooo buka mulutmu" Jawabku pelan

Segeralah aku menyuapi yunho dengan perlahan sampai datang seorang gadis yang cantik dan dapat kukatakan sexy. Bagaimana tidak, dengan rok sependek dan baju yang agak sedikit kebesaran membuat gadis tersebut tampaklah sexy.

"Yunho kau bercandakan, kau berpacaran dengan si cupu ini?" Ucapnya kaget

"Haduh jessica kau mengangguku, kalaupun aku berpacaran dengannya itu bukan urusanmu" Jawab yunho malas

"Kau bohong oppa, kau mana mungkin jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti dia oppa. Lihat dia, dia jauh berbeda dengan kita" Ucapnya Pedas

"Lalu? Buatku dia tetaplah tampak manis dan cute" Jawab yunho pelan sambil melirik ke arahku

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Aku tahu banyak orang yang tidak menyukaiku.

"Oppa apa yang sudah dia berikan untukmu oppa, apaa?! Tubuhnya?! Apa kau di pelet sama dia?!" Pekiknya pedas sekaligus kaget

"Kau itu, dia sudah memberikan hatinya untukku, kurasa itu cukup" Ucap yunho sambil menatapku lembut

Lalu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yunho merangkulku

"Jae nanti sepulang sekolah, kita pulang bersama yaaa" Jawabnya lembut

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju

"Nah itu baru babyku" Jawabnya lembut sambil mengecup pipiku

Kejadian itu pun langsung membuat ricuh keadaan kantin sekolah yang saat ini sudah heboh dengan gosip antara aku dengan yunho.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu pun berjalan dengan cepatnya. Harusnya aku sudah pulang dari 2 jam yang lalu, tapi ini nyatanya aku belum beranjak dari bangku kelasku. Keadaan kelas sudah kosong sedari tadi.

'Entahlah yun, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu tapi kita begitu berbeda. Kau punya duniamu dan aku punya duniaku. Aku tidak tahu apa dunia kita bisa menyatu atau tidak' Kataku pelan

Segeralah aku beranjak untuk segera pulang, aku juga tidak terlalu berharap bahwa kau akan menungguku.

Saat sedang berjalan pulang, aku menyadari ada suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari ruangan music

'Ini aneh, seharusnya ruangan ini sudah kosong sejak dua jam yang lalu. Jangan-jangan ada apanya nich' Kataku dalam hati

Aku yang penasaran, segeralah aku mengendap-endap untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tanpa menyadari keadaan sekitar, aku pun terus mengendap-endap tanpa menyadari aku menjatuhkan buku yang tadi kubawa.

Bruk...

'Ini bohongkan... Yunho... Ahra... Kalian berciuman...' Kataku dalam hati

Aku pun segera mengeluarkan air mataku, aku menangis. Seolah tak ingin ada yang melihat, Segeralah aku mengambil buku terjatuh dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan musik.

'Kau bohong yun... Kau bohong padaku... Kau bohong bahwa kau mencintaiku... Kau sudah punya go ahra... Harusnya aku sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku' Kataku dalam hati

"Ahjussi han, ayoo segera pulang. Aku lelah" Jawabku lemah

Segeralah aku masuk mobil yang dibawa pak han, dan menangislah aku sejadi-jadinya didalam mobil.

Begitu sampai rumah, aku pun segera memasukki ruangan ayahku

"Appa, ada yang mau kubicarakan" Jawabku pelan

"Ada apa sayang, katakanlah" Jawab appaku lembut

"Aku mau sekolah di new york. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya mulai besok aku melanjutkan sekolahku di new york" Ucapku tegas namun agak ketir

Biar bagaimanapun, begitu aku pindah ke new york itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Arra... Arra... Nanti appa segera mengurus perpindahanmu" Jawab appa lembut

"Terima kasih appa, aku kekamar dulu." Jawabku pelan

Segeralah aku memeluk ayahku dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan kerja ayahku, menuju kamarku.

'Ini yang terbaik. Ku harap kau berbahagia yunho-sshi... Kau berbahagia dengannya' Kataku dalam hati

Aku pun segera terlelap menuju alam mimpiku, tanpa mau memikirkan hari esok.

Tanpa terasa hangatnya sinar matahari pagi sudah menyapaku lewat celah-celah jendela. Segeralah aku beranjak bangun dan bersiap-siap. Aku tidak ingin masuk kesekolah dan memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke new york.

"Tuan muda semua sudah siap, berkas-berkas anda semua sudah diurus. Anda yakin tuan muda?" Ucap pak han lembut

"Terima kasih pak han. Bukankah sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Aku memang harus pergi ke new york cepat atau lambat" Ucapku lemah

"Tuan muda... Anda tidak ingin pergi?" Tanya pak han lembut

"Biar bagaimanapun aku tetap harus pergi bukan. Baiklah kkaja pak han antarkan aku ke bandara" Jawabku lemah

Segeralah pak han memindahkan barang-barangku kedalam bagasi mobil.

'Selamat tinggal yun... Terima kasih untuk semuanya... Maaf bukan aku yang terbaik untukmu.' Kataku dalam hati

.

.

Five years later...

Lima tahun berlalu, kini aku kembali lagi. Apa kau masih merindukanku yun... Aku begitu merindukanmu, meskipun kau sudah melukaiku.

"Pak han... Antarkan aku ke jung corp sebentar" Ucapku pelan

"Baik tuan muda, akan saya antarkan" Jawab pak han hormat

"Tunggulah sebentar, lalu sehabis itu kita pulang. Aku hanya menemui seseorang" Ucapku pelan

Entah kenapa aku menjadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Apa kau merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu.

Sesampainya di jung corp, aku pun segera turun dan masuk kedalam gedung dan bertemu dengan resepsionisnya

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya ramah

"Yunho ada diruangannya bukan?" Tanyaku ramah

"Yaa, tuan yunho ada diruangannya, di lantai 40 yaa tuan, ruangannya" Jawabnya ramah

"Baiklah... Terima kasih pretty girl" Jawabku ramah sambil menggodanya

Segeralah beranjak menuju ruangannya dilantai 40.

Begitu sampai didepan ruangan 40, entah kenapa aku menjadi ragu untuk menemuinya. Aku takut dan belum siap jika harus melihat raut-raut wajah bahagia darimu. Aku pun menghela nafas perlahan. Kisah ini harus berakhir, dan aku tidak mau ada penyesalan didalam diriku. Aku tidak mungkin menunggumu terus. Kau harus bahagia dengannya, meskipun ada aku yang mencintai padamu.

Aku yang masih ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk sampai akhirnya aku lebih memilih bersembunyi disela-sela tembok yang ada. Tak lama kemudian, Yunho keluar dari ruangannya sambil berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita yang tampak cukup cantik dan sexy.

Aku mengintipnya dari sela-sela tembok itu.

'Aku merindukanmu yunho, apa kau masih mengingatku? Apa kini kau sudah berbahagia dengan ahra? Kuharap kau berbahagia dengannya' Kataku dalam hati.

Perlahan-lahan aku pun meninggalkannya.

.

.

Hari ini matahari tampak enggan muncul.

'Huft bagaimana ini aku pulang, mana pak han sedang cuti' Kataku dalam hati. Hari ini aku pergi kesebuah toko buku untuk membeli sebuah buku resep masakkan. Tadi saat aku pergi, aku pergi bersama dengan ibuku. Jika aku meminta dijemput maka aku harus menunggu tapi aku harus menunggu siapa? Ayahku sedang ada di paris sedangkan ibuku sedang berbelanja mall jung corp. Bisa kupastikan malam hari ibuku baru pulang dan dia pasti tidak akan menjemputku. Ibuku jika sudah belanja maka akan selalu lupa waktu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Ujarnya lembut

Suara ini tampak tidak asing, segeralah aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati sesosok pria yang tampan.

"Yunhoo..." Ucapku kaget. Aku tampak tidak percaya yunho kini ada disampingku, dan berbicara kepadaku.

Yunho pun langsung memelukku erat

"Kau kemana saja? aku merindukanmu" Ucapnya lembut saat kami kini saling berhadap-hadapan

"Aku? Aku melanjutkan sekolahku ke new york sesuai permintaan appaku. Kau bagaimana dengan ahra?" Ucapku pelan

"Aku dengan ahra? kau bercanda?" Ucapnya tak yakin

"Kau bukankah kekasih ahra, aku bahkan melihat kalian berciuman" Ucapku pelan

Ada nada getir saat aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kapan?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Saat diruang musik, bahkan aku melihat kalian berciuman" Ucapku getir

"Hahahaha, saat itu aku tidak berciuman dengannya. Aku hanya membantunya lagipula ahra adalah kekasih dari sepupuku" Ucapnya lembut

"Apa?!" Ucapku kaget

"Kau salah paham sayangku babyku" Ucanya lembut dia pun langsung mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Mianhae yun, aku tidak tahu" Ucapku tidak enak karena menuduh yang macam-macam

"Kau harus membayar sebagai akibat aku menunggumu selama lima tahun ini" Ucapnya menggodaku

"Kau menungguku, benarkah? Apa kau merindukanku juga?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Aku merindukanmu sayang, bahkan aku menunggumu selama ini" Ucapnya pelan

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Ucapku malu-malu

"Kau ini. Jangan lupa untuk 'membayarnya' karena sudah membuatku menunggumu" Ucapnya sambil mencubit hidungku

"Berapa yang yang harus kubayar?" Tanyaku pelan tanpa mengerti dari kata-kata yang dimaksudkan

"Kau harus 'membayarnya' dengan ini" Ucapnya lembut.

Yunho pun langsung mengecup bibirku ganas, dia langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannnya dipinggangku dan aku langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya. Tak lama kemudian yunho menghentikan ciumannya dan langsung mengecup leher dan bahuku. Dia melakukannya dengan mudah karena kini aku memakai sweeter yang menampakkan kedua bahuku sedikit.

"Yunnn... Jangan disini, tidak aman" Ucapku pelan sambil mencoba menghentikannya.

Bagaimana tidak aman, kini aku dengannya berada didepan toko. Dimana sekeliling kami ada pengemudi-pengemudi yang tengah berteduh menunggu hujan berenti.

"Kalau begitu, dimobilku sayang" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup telingaku

Yunho pun menarik tanganku dan kami berlari menuju sebuah mobil audi hitam milik yunho.

Dan itulah kisah cintaku dengannya. Aku tidak akan membaginya dengan siapapun, aku akan menyimpannya. Menyimpannya dalam hatiku, biarlah kisahku menjadi rahasia tanpa perlu diketahui oleh semua orang. Mungkin kisahku tidak seperti romeo dan juliet atau titanic namun aku percaya bahwa setiap orang memiliki kisahnya masing-masing.

-Aku tahu menunggu bukanlah hal mudah dan terkadang melelahkan tapi demi dirimu aku rela menunggumu kembali. Karena aku percaya kau pasti akan kembali padaku. - Jung Yunho

-Terkadang apa yang terlihat, belum tentu benar. Ada baiknya kalian memastikan dulu bahwa itu benar adanya. - Kim Jaejoong.

end :)

kuharap mom and dad menyukai ini :)

maaf kalo ada salah" kata dan maaf juga bila ada yang ada yang gak suka sama ffku ini :)


End file.
